Usability testing and analysis is an empirical method of measuring a product's ease of use with prospective end users. For software or website usability analysis, usability researchers typically use custom software tools to gather information such as time spent on a task, mouse clicks, keyboard inputs, and subjective comments from end users. Programs for desktop computer usability research include Morae™, Camtasia™, Surflogger™ and other programs. Conventional webcams are also used to monitor user behavior and capture user comments. These tools are not, however, suitable for performing usability research of the use of products in mobile settings, mobile devices such as smartphones, wearable mobile devices, and other products. For example, conventional webcams are difficult to use and/or attach to wearable mobile devices and are unable to capture information from the user's point of view. Thus, usability research of products in mobile settings, mobile devices, and wearable mobile devices is more difficult using presently-available technology.